In The Middle Of Green
by xxxlinekeixxx
Summary: Kenna, Pop Malakai, and Micah return to their homeland of La Push. While there, Kenna takes a special interest in Jacob Black and vows to herself that she will pull him back. As she does, she slowly loses herself to his charm and the imprints magic. JB/OC
1. Something New

**So this is the first story I've ever actually wanted to put on here. I know it's a little short but I apologize. On Microsoft Word it looks a lot longer. :) I know this is actually where I'm supposed to put the disclaimer in but I think everybody knows that I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. That is the property of a genius named Stephanie Meyer. I do however own Giada McKenna Solomon, Pop Malakai Solomon, and Micah Solomon. I would appreciate it if I could get some feedback. Positive or negative, feedback is feedback. So I hope yall enjoy the story. **

* * *

Before I start my story maybe I should give you a little background information on myself. I am newly 18, a quarter Quileute (on my dad's side), and in general weird. My name is Giada McKenna Solomon. I live with my Pop Malakai and my younger brother Micah.

We used to live in an itsy bitsy town called Jasper. It's right on the line of the Sunshine State and good ole Georgia; lots and lots of sun. Imagine my surprise when we moved to La Push so he could get back in touch with his roots. Well that and the fact that Micah was sick all the time. Grandpa said the fresh air would help. So here I am in the middle of nothing but green; it supposedly a calming color. It actually has the opposite effect on Micah.

"Grandpa, I'm worried about Micah. He stays shut up in his room for hours grumbling about the color green and how there's too much of it here. Are you sure this move was for the best?" "I wish you would stop worrying. You're worse than your grandmother was. He'll be alright, when he decides to accept the change that is." "He didn't act like this last time. That's why I'm so worried." "Well get over it. We're having some old friends of mine over so clean up. And take that damn harlot makeup off. I don't them boys to get the wrong idea about you!" "It's not harlot makeup Pop, just club cosmetics. I'll take it off though. I was just playing with all my new stuff." "I'm gonna need you to help me cook." I just raised my eyebrow at him. "Well there's gonna be eighteen people here. And nine of them can eat for three people." "Let me change and we'll get started. I can't believe I'm about to cook for an army." "Thank you Kenna." I just smiled at him.

He was right when he said they could eat for three people. The biggest four could probably eat for around ten. They kept going back for more. I couldn't even finish my first plate and here they are on their fourth. It was ridiculous. I liked Pops friend Billy though. He was a sweet old man. Well he isn't really old, just wise I guess. Oh and handicapped but he doesn't let it bother him. When I asked how he became disabled his son jumped on me like white on rice and a glass of milk in a snowstorm. He was way outta line in my opinion. But the fact that he was incredibly hot, delicious and adorable looking overrode that. His name is Jacob. Hot headed but with good intentions.

The first one that I met was Embry though. A total sweetheart according to his mom, Mika. Then there was Sam and Emily. He was so serious but you could tell he was in love with Emily. I almost felt like I was intruding on a private moment every time they would look at each other. Paul was the main one playing Hover tonight. I have no idea where he packed all that food away to. His mother, whose name I learned means I Love You, was just as amazed as me. Quil and his grandpa were okay. Old Quil seemed just a little off to me. Maybe it was the glasses throwing me off. Seth was like a little puppy wanting attention and Leah was the Queen Bitch. She acted as if she didn't wanna be here. Their mother, Sue Clearwater, was, no is the sweetest lady I have ever met. Then there was Jared and Kim. Another happily in love couple who couldn't keep their eyes or hands for that matter off of each other. It was disgustingly happy yet extremely revolting to watch.

I think I identify with Jacob the most, just from the information I gathered while observing, the pack for lack of better words. He was the loner. Not icy like Leah but sad. And oddly I didn't like seeing him like that. Whenever I looked at him I just wanted to hug him to see if he could smile or do anything besides frown and scowl. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but I caught a few snatches of their conversation and the name Bella was dropped quite a few times. I'm guessing he just recently broke up with this girl or she did the breaking up. Whatever it was, she really did a number on him according to his friends. It kinda broke my heart to know that someone who seems so strong can hurt like he does. So I made myself promise that I would try to help even if he objects. He just can't stay broken like he is. He needs to come back to reality, well that's what his friends were telling him.

Well I think that's the first time that I have actually ever documented my thoughts. I like the way it feels. Knowing that I can go back and read them at any time. To see what I was feeling that day. Well today has definitely been weird but I like it. And this is me signing off on my first electronic diary entry... Goodnight.


	2. Dawn Of Desires

**Okay so here's the second chapter. Please enjoy and review! Thanks!**

* * *

The next morning went like normal. Micah yelling for food and Pop yelling at him to be patient. It never ends with them two. "Pop I think I'm gonna go by the Blacks house and see if everything is okay with them. See if they need any help." "Kenna… I see that look in your eyes. He's not a puppy you can take in and care for. He has to heal on his own." "But Pop! I hate seeing somebody look as miserable as he is and you know it." "Kenna I said no. you can go by and apologize for what you asked Billy yesterday and offer your help around the house IF they need it. If they don't I want you to come back home. Don't hang around bugging them. Got me?" "Yes sir."

I trudged up the stairs highly upset with my Pop. "I'll just have to do without him knowing." It was settled. I was going to help Jacob Black whether Pop knew or not. And if he finds out... my ass is grass.

I thought I knew where I was going but I didn't apparently. I ended up at Emily and Sam's house. Lucky for me Jacob was there. "Oh hi Kenna. How have you been today?" Emily is just too sweet. "I've been good. Actually I was on my way to Jacobs's house to talk to him but here he is. Pop gave me horrible directions." Everybody laughed but Jacob just glared. "What do you want?" "Well I kinda wanted to talk to you alone. Away from eager ears so to speak." "Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of them." "Jacob respect her wishes and talk to her alone. Obviously it's something she isn't comfortable talking about in front of an audience." And Sam has spoken. Jacob reluctantly removed himself from his chair and followed me outside. "Look I just wanted to apologize about last night. That was extremely rude of me. And I'm apologizing to you because you're the one that got upset." "Thanks I guess." "No problem. I also wanted to ask if you or your father need some help around the house. I mean you're probably busy with Sam and work to really be home. Just let me know if yall need anything." "Are you saying that I don't help out or that Billy is incapable of helping himself?" "No. I'm just offering my help. I guess it's not wanted by you. I'll ask your dad though. I'm on my way over there." "You don't even know where it's at. That's why you're here." "I'll find it. Have a nice day." And with that, I walked away before my temper got the best of me.

I made it to Billy's without any trouble. I know one thing… I will never have to worry about getting out of shape. You can walk everywhere! I knocked on the door and to my surprise there was Jacob.

"How did you beat me here?" "There's a trail between here and Sam's." "Oh. Well can I please talk to your dad?" "He went fishing with Charlie. Sorry. Don't come back." "I will until I speak with your dad. You're being a selfish brat Jacob Black. Have you ever thought that maybe he wants someone around who isn't in a constant bad mood? Someone to talk to while you're gone?" Jacob looked shocked that I called him that. But it was true, he was acting like one.

Then I heard a voice "Jake, who's at the door?" "Fishing with Charlie? Nice one. Hi Billy, its Kenna." "Kenna! Jake move so she can come in. How nice to you again." "You too Billy. I was asking Jake if he thought that maybe I could help out around here. I mean he must be so busy with Sam and work that he's just exhausted when he gets home. I thought I could maybe pick up the slack. If it's alright with you?" "Why that sounds terrific. Is that why he wouldn't let you in the door. Afraid that I would agree?" He looked accusingly at Jacob. I however was silently laughing. "We don't need her help around here Dad. We've managed this long we'll be fine." "Son, Sue comes and helps me clean. She's not as young as she used to be and it tires her out. I think it would be nice to have some help from a young one that's able to do it." "Since when has Sue been helping you clean? Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob looked as if he was about to shake apart. It was quite frightening. "Jake maybe you should go for a walk." "Yeah. I'll just leave you two to do whatever."

"Well he isn't he just a ray of sunshine? Sorry that was uncalled for." "It's fine Kenna. He's just going through a tough time right now is all." Billy and I worked in silence as we cleaned out the spare bedroom that was once his daughters' room. "Did he just recently have a bad break up? Cause I heard everyone at the party saying that he needed to get over her. I mean they need to understand that if you love that person it takes awhile to get over them." "He's in love with his best friend, Bella Swan. She doesn't love him she loves her boyfriend. Jake doesn't wanna hear it." "Oh god. That has to be hard. To know that you'll always be second best to the one person that you love the most. I know how he feels. Brett said he loved me but in the end he loved Natalie more. She was my best friend. They both knew how I felt about Brett. That's friends for ya I guess."

As we finished up I was wondering if Jacob could be helped at all since he didn't wanna here the truth. This might be a lot harder than I thought. "Dad, is she still here?" "Why yes I am!" I called in response to his question. "Damn it. When are you gonna leave us alone? I don't want to come home everyday and find you here." "Get used to it. Billy invited me to stay for dinner that he says you're cooking." " I am not cooking for you. Dad I'm not cooking for her. I don't care what you say. I'm not cooking for someone who bugs the hell out of me." I just smiled. "That's fine actually. I'll cook." Billy started to protest but I shushed him up. "It's fine. I cook all the time so it's no big deal. I'm only cooking for two." Jacob's mouth dropped. "What?" I asked as sweet as I could. "Only two? But there's three of us." "Ah but I bug you so I doubt you wanna eat my food." He shut his mouth. "What do you want to eat?" He asked very reluctantly. "Whatever Billy wants." "I don't care. You pick Jake."

An hour later we were eating what I think is BBQ pork. Not too sure. Tasted like it. It was good whatever it was. "I'll clean up. Are you finished Jake? Billy are you?" "Yes I am and thank you Kenna." Billy's always so polite. Jacob on the other hand... "Uh yeah here." "What did you forget on the end of that?" He gave me this stupid look. "You're supposed to say thank you Kenna. Does he have any manners?" I looked at Billy. "He used to. Don't know what happened to them." "Yes I'm finished. Thank you for cleaning up Kenna. And for helping my dad." He looked remorseful is the word I'm guessing. "It's alright. I like to help when I can. Tomorrow is your room so don't go running off otherwise everything is trash." I said threateningly. Of course I would never do that but he doesn't know that. "Dad you wouldn't let her do that would you?" "Well of course I wouldn't let her throw your clothes out or anything like that but everything else...yes." He just sat there dumbfounded that his father was taking my side. "Jake you're room is a horrible mess. It might take me days to clean it. And it smells like a wet animal in there. Do you ever wash your sheets? Or clothes at that?" He just sat there. "I'm kidding. I wouldn't throw all your stuff away but you do need to be here to help. Billy can't even get in there." "Oh okay. Yeah I'll help." "Okay. Well thanks for dinner but I gotta go. See you tomorrow!" "Uh I'll walk you home. It's dark outside." "I'll be fine." "I'll walk with you." "Okay." I was surprised at this sudden change of heart.

"So what made you wanna walk me home? Are you courting me? That's how they used to do it. I bet it was so romantic and fun. But annoying at the same time. I mean chaperoned dates, I would die. I wouldn't want my parents there while some guy was trying win my heart. What do you think about that?" I turned to look at him. "Uh that would suck for guys these days. Most guys anyway. I don't think I would mind." "You wouldn't? Wow. Very mature." "I'm mature. I'm eighteen." I just laughed. "You never answered my question. What made you wanna walk me home?" "I didn't want your grandpa to be mad at Billy for letting you walk by yourself. And I also wanted to apologize for being an ass." "Yes that you were. But it's okay cause I was never mad at you therefore no reason to apologize." "Oh. Well I'm sorry anyway. What time do you want to come over? I can pick you up." "You don't have to and I wanted to get an early start so around nine." "Okay. I'll be here at nine to get you. We're here." "Oh. Thanks for walking me home Jake. And you don't have to come get me. I can walk." "You're welcome and I'll be here. Goodnight." "Night."

As I walked in the house I realized that the feeling that I get around him is a feeling of being safe. I like it. So that night while I slept I dreamed of Jacob Black.


End file.
